So what?
by la-bren
Summary: Shinji experimenta una serie de sentimientos hacia Asuka, los cuales pueden ser correspondidos, a no ser causa del alcohol.


**So..... what?**  
By: **Bren** - x@fuuma.org  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** Ahora que estoy tan inspirada, escribo un fanfic acerca de Evangelion, donde no voy a poner guerras, ni peleas con ángeles, ni nada por el estilo solo es la vida de estos adolescentes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sentado en la mesa, comiendo un poco de sopa, se encontraban 3 jóvenes como de 15 años de edad, estaban serios, no mencionaban palabra alguna mientras comían. El joven de cabello castaño veía fijamente a la persona que tenía delante de él, veía su cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos azules. La joven se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando. 

Asuka.¿Qué te pasa Shinji? 

Shinji desvió la vista para terminar viendo a la otra joven sentada también enfrente de él. 

Asuka.Si no me vas a contestar, entonces deja de verme 

Asuka era una chica introvertida con una forma muy salvaje de contestar, que a Shinji solo le quedó decir algo muy tonto. 

Shinji.Es que... 

Misato.'Díselo, díselo' (pensaba la otra joven) 

Shinji.............. tienes una mancha aquí... 

Shinji mostraba con su cara dónde estaba la mancha, Asuka tomó una servilleta y trató de quitársela, pero no logró nada. Ya que era un invento. 

Asuka.Ash....... nada más era esto... y por qué no me dijiste antes? 

Shinji.Bueno....... 

Asuka.Ash...... qué tonto!! 

Asuka se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a su cuarto pero Shinji no la dejó irse. 

Shinji.¡¡¡ASUKA!!! 

Asuka.¿Qué quieres? 

Shinji.... puedo acompañarte? 

Asuka.Solo voy a mi cuarto... 

Shinji.Por eso... Asuka.No sé qué tengas en mente, pero bueno, ya qué!! 

Subieron uno detrás del otro, al llegar al cuarto Shinji se sentó en la cama esperando a que ella también lo hiciera. 

Asuka.Oye Shinji... te puedes salir tantito, me voy a cambiar... 

Shinji.¿A cambiar? 

Asuka.Sí... es que ya no quiero traer esta ropa, me voy a poner la pijama... 

Shinji se salió, pero se quedaba afuera sentado observando por el hueco de la cerradura de la puerta a Asuka cambiándose. Luego Asuka terminó de vestirse y salió para luego verlo. 

Asuka.Shinji... qué haces aquí, por qué no te fuiste a ver la tele? 

Shinji.Eh... bueno... te quise esperar... 

Asuka.Eres raro... 

Shinji y Asuka se bajaron a la sala. Asuka se desvió hacia la cocina. 

Asuka.Oye Misato... hay palomitas 

Misato.Si tú no sabes menos yo! 

Asuka buscó en las alacenas y encontró unas de mantequilla, las abrió y las metió al horno de microondas. 

Misato.Voy a dormir un poco 

Asuka.Bien... 

Misato salió de la cocina con una cerveza y se fue a su cuarto. Asuka le dijo a Shinji que entrara a la cocina. 

Asuka. Oye Shinji, ve prendiendo la tele no? y llévate unas servilletas... 

Shinji.Claro... vas a ver una película? 

Asuka.No...... sólo la tele.. ¿Qué, no se puede? 

Shinji.Que agresividad.. 

Shinji salió hacia el sillón donde se sentó y prendió la televisión. Cuando el horno terminó, Asuka sacó las palomitas, las abrió y las llevó a la sala. 

Asuka.Toma Shinji... ponlas en la mesa 

Le pasaba las palomitas y hacía lo que le dijo. Asuka en vez de darle la vuelta al sillón se brincó desde atrás, pero como traía un camisón a la hora de poner una pierna para luego detenerse y pasar la otra se le levantó y Shinji pudo vérselas ya que el sillón no estaba muy grande y a parte Asuka estaba muy cerca de Shinji, lo cual, a éste estaba se le alteraron las hormonas y se puso mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba. Shinji.(Pensando) 'Asuka, no hagas eso, me descontrolas..' 

Shinji trataba de desviar su vista pero no pudo y se quedó viendo a Asuka. 

Asuka.Pásame las palomitas... 

Shinji.Esta bien... 

Asuka se puso un cojín arriba, puso las palomitas y las empezó a comer, pero Shinji no la dejaba de ver y Asuka lo notó. Asuka.Qué......... quieres palomitas? 

Shinji.No...... gracias....... 

Asuka.Entonces deja de verme!! 

Shinji.PERDOOOOOON..!! 

Asuka siguió viendo la tele y comiendo palomitas. Shinji en cada comercial se le trataba de acercar. 

Asuka.Ya deja de moverte!!! 

Shinji.Es que...... el sillón está muy incómodo... 

Asuka volvió a lo suyo y dejo la bolsa de palomitas en la mesa que estaba a la mitad, tampoco se las iba a terminar. Pero se quedó con el cojín en las piernas, así que Shinji reaccionó y se acostó poniendo su cara arriba del cojín. 

Asuka.Sí, claro....... pásale..... 

Shinji.Gracias...... 

Asuka.Es sarcasmo eh!! 

Shinji.Ya lo sé... qué crees que soy tú...?? 

Asuka.Ni al caso con tu comentario.. 

Shinji.Poooobre... 

Asuka....... quítate.... 

Asuka empujaba a Shinji hacia el suelo y lo tiraba. 

Shinji.O sea, tírame!!! 

Shinji se paró y le quitó el cojín para luego aventárselo. Luego Asuka agarró otro cojín y también se lo aventó. Pasaron aventándose cosas por varios minutos, corriendo por toda la casa. Shinji la provocaba porque le gustaba pelear con ella, tan solo para poder hablarle. En una de esas Shinji entraba a su cuarto y se encerraba, pero no pudo por la presión que le ejercía del otro lado Asuka. Luego se cansó y dejo la puerta sola, pero como Asuka ponía presión del otro lado se abrió la puerta haciendo que cayera encima de Shinji. Este pudo apreciar su rostro, pero solo se concentraba en sus labios. Asuka se alejó inmediatamente. 

Asuka.Eres un estúpido... por poco y me mato... 

Shinji.......... pero yo te salvé.... 

Asuka.Y no por eso te lo voy a agradecer.... 

Shinji.Ni quien quiera tu........ agradecimiento... 

Asuka.Ya cállate!! 

Asuka empujaba hacia la cama a Shinji y como cualquier persona que cuando siente que se cae se detiene de donde pueda, Shinji se agarró del brazo de Asuka haciendo que los dos cayeran sobre la cama, de nuevo uno sobre otro, pero esta vez fue más embarazoso el asunto ya que Misato entró al cuarto. 

Misato..... no quiero saber lo que estén haciendo... 

Asuka.(volteó) de qué estás hablando?? 

Shinji.No es lo que tu crees.... 

Asuka.Pero qué demo...... 

Misato.Sí, claro Shinji y sobretodo a TI te voy a creer... 

Shinji.Jejeje.... 

Asuka.¿Qué? Me pueden explicar qué pasa aquí... 

Misato.Es privado 

Shinji.Demasiado... 

Asuka.Va... no me importa (sale) 

Shinji............ puff............. me quitaste la única oportunidad de pelearme con ella 

Misato.Y por qué no se lo dices ya!! 

Shinji.(sonrojado)....... porque no me atrevo... 

Misato.¿Por qué se les hace tan difícil esto a los hombres? 

Shinji.Porque no nos gustan los rechazos... 

Misato............. ustedes que se lo dicen a las personas equivocadas... 

Shinji.Por eso no le digo nada a Asuka... 

Misato.De ella créelo que sí te rechaza... pero platícale si le gustan los chavos como tú......... o......... no sé........ lo que se te ocurra.. 

Shinji.Pero..... si me rechaza?? 

Misato.No vas a vivir traumado con eso toda la vida o sí.......... ejem..... bueno eres tú......... sí lo creo.... 

Shinji afirmó y salió hacia la sala, donde pasó la tarde sentado junto a Asuka. 

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Asuka llegó con su amiga Hikari a platicar, mientras que en la parte de atrás se encontraban unos chicos platicando. 

Shinji.Necesito que me ayuden... cómo le puedo llegar a una chava sin que me rechace... 

Touji.Yo soy el experto, yo contesto... quién es la chava, la conozco?? 

Shinji.Sí... 

Kensuke.Es alguien que vive contigo?? 

Shinji.Si.... 

Touji.Ea........ es la señorita Misato Katsuragi?? Porque esa chava esta.... 

Shinji.No, ella sólo es una amiga 

Kensuke.Es Sohryu Asuka?? Di que es otra, di que es otra... 

Shinji.Sí........ es Asuka... 

Touji.¿¿¿Qué... cómo te fijas en esa??? 

Kensuke.OYE..... no la ofendas!! 

Touji.La ofendo cuando quiero!! 

Kensuke.No te lo voy a permitir!! 

Shinji.o_O oigan cálmense... no es para tanto... 

Touji.Esa mocosa que se mete en lo que no le importa.... 

Kensuke.¡¡Ella es muy linda!! Por lo menos más que tú... 

Touji.Mira... lo que tiene de pelirroja lo tiene de mocosa... 

Como estaba gritando, las dos chicas de adelante escuchaban todo. Principalmente Asuka. 

Kensuke.¡¡Eso no es cierto!! Asuka es super cool! 

Touji.Sobre todo esa que se cree la gran caca y ni a pedo llega!! 

Asuka olló lo que dijo, se paró de su lugar y seguida por Hikari llegó hasta donde Touji. Asuka lo llamó tocándole el hombro con el dedo. Touji volteó y Asuka le soltó una mega cachetada que sonó en todo el salón y llamó la atención de todos. 

Touji.¿¿Qué te pasa.... cómo te atreves?? 

Asuka.Si te llevas aguántate!! 

Touji.Yo no me estaba llevando contigo.... 

Asuka.Entonces por qué me gritaste............ bla, bla, bla... 

Empezaron a discutir y pelear. Shinji y Kensuke los veían con cara de 'o_O pobres locos' y la típica gota. 

Kensuke.......... te entiendo perfectamente Shinji... a mi también me gusta Asuka... solo que nunca me he atrevido a decírselos.... 

Shinji.vaya.... eso no me lo esperaba... 

Kensuke.Ya sé... porque no le preguntas a Asuka qué tipo de hombres le gustan?? 

Shinji.bueno...... es lo mismo que me dijo Misato... 

Kensuke.Ya ves..... 

Shinji se acercó a Touji y Asuka que estaban apunto de golpearse y los separó llevándose a Asuka fuera del salón. 

Shinji.oye Asuka... te puedo hacer una pregunta... 

Asuka.¿Qué quieres? 

Shinji.......... em....... ¿Cómo....... cómo te gustan los hombres? 

Asuka.Eh? ¿Cómo que cómo? 

Shinji.sí...... em..... o sea.... te gustan...... como yo? 

Asuka.¿Como tú? Si te refieres a edad.... no; forma de vestir... pues sí, eres pasable; corte de cabello.... sí, estas bien... 

Shinji.pero... manera de ser? 

Asuka.No.......... eres muy niñote aún... te falta madurar... 

Shinji.¿Ah sí? Pero de todos modos andarías con alguien así 

Asuka.Solo si fuera demasiado chistoso y guapo... por qué........ hay alguien de tus amigos a quien le gusto? 

Shinji.em......... 

Asuka.Si es tu amiguito ese....... Touji....... dile que se vaya al......... 

Shinji.no, no, no, no es él.... 

Asuka.Ah..... qué bueno, ya me estaba preocupando... entonces quién es?? 

Shinji.'no le digas yo, no le digas yo' (se decía) 

Asuka.El otro de lentes que siempre está con Touji... o el niño....... 

Shinji.'no le digas yo, no le digas yo' ....... yo (ahora sí le dijo) 

Asuka.¿Qué....... tú? Es una broma acaso.. porque si lo es me voy a enojar 

Shinji.'dile que no, dile que no'..... sí... digo no (_) 

Asuka.Eh.....?? Eres un tonto....... 

Asuka se dio la vuelta y siguió hacia al salón. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Touji en frente de ella. 

Asuka.Lo menos que quería ver era tu cara... (lo empujaba) 

Touji.¿Qué te traes? 

Asuka entra y Touji alcanza a Shinji en el pasillo. 

Touji.Oye Shinji........ dónde estabas... qué haces por acá... 

Shinji.es que...... estaba hablando con Asuka... 

Touji.Con esa........ Y te rechazó.. 

Shinji.no......... pero se me salió decirle que le iba a llegar... 

Touji.Mmmmmm........ la regaste........ 

Shinji.sí...... y se enojó bastante..... lo malo es que cree que es una broma... 

Touji.Una broma... que mal........ y luego esa que tiene un..... genio!!! 

Shinji.lo sé.... por eso no quería... 

Touji.Ya sé... vamos al Miterio (antro) esta noche, ya que es viernes a relajarnos un poco.... 

Shinji.va.............. puedo llevar as....... 

Touji.NOOOOOOO ASUKA NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 

Shinji.pe... 

Discutieron y regresaron al salón, mientras que en la parte de adelante 2 niñas platicaban. 

Hikari.De verdad crees que lo hizo a propósito?? 

Asuka.Siendo amigo de Touji qué te puedes esperar... 

Hikari.... ya no te enojes... 

Asuka.Cierto no vale la pena 

Hikari.Por qué no salimos hoy en la noche... 

Asuka.Pues.. sí... se me antoja... 

Hikari.Va... entonces vamos al Tapion (antro) 

Asuka.No......... ahí no hay tardeada hoy...... mejor al Miterio.... 

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, ni ellas, ni ellos sabían que iban al mismo lugar. Terminaron las clases y todos se fueron a sus casas. Al llegar la tarde Asuka se empezó a arreglar al igual que Misato y Shinji. Luego éste al salir del baño, se tropezó con Asuka. 

Asuka.FÍJATE!! 

Shinji.perdón... 

Asuka.Snif, snif... huele bien... a dónde vas? 

Shinji.em..... a una fiesta... 

Asuka.Cuál te pusiste... deja adivino............ Dark Blue!! 

Shinji.ejejejje........ sí......... 

Asuka.Es delicioso ese perfume.. yo recuerdo que mi........ Asuka le platicaba sus chocoaventuras con sus amigos. Shinji más ilusionado no pudo estar. Pero Misato los interrumpió. 

Misato.Ya llegó la pizza!! 

Se arreglaron un poco y se bajaron a comer, al terminar volvieron a subir para terminarse de vestir. Shinji salió de su cuarto pero oyó a Asuka hablando sola, se acercó a la puerta a escuchar más detalladamente. 

Asuka......... no Hikari... yo voy a tu casa... 

Hikari.Pero a mí me queda de paso tu casa... mejor yo te recojo... 

Asuka.Pero no quiero que te preocupes 

Hikari.No, no, no... te recojo a las 8:30 va?? 

Asuka.Esta bien... 

Colgaron y Asuka salió rápido de su cuarto, pero Shinji estaba afuera escuchando, pegado a la puerta, y terminó en el suelo. 

Asuka._u (levantó una ceja) qué haces aquí... 

Shinji admiraba el cuerpo de Asuka. Ya que estaba vestida para antro, traía un halter entallada con escote, una falda del mismo color también entallados a la cadera, y zapatos abiertos. Típica chava de moda. Por eso Shinji quedó boquiabierto, sin nada que decirle. 

Asuka.Por cierto... van a venir por mi a las 8:30... 

Shinji.Hikari no? (¡¡Cómo le dice eso!!) 

Asuka.Em......... sí, cómo sabes... 

Shinji.ejem....... lo....... l-lo imaginé... 

Asuka.Ah........ bien... 

Shinji.también me van a recoger como a las 8:30.... 

Asuka.A dónde vas?? 

Shinji.a una fiesta... 

Asuka.Oh....... (se desanimó un poco porque no la había invitado) 

Shinji.de Touji... 

Asuka.Ah....... que bueno que no me invitaron porque.... (se reanimó) 

Shinji.jejej...... 

Misato.Oigan chicos que bueno que los encuentro... voy a salir toda la noche y tal vez regrese hasta mañana.. les encargo...... bla, bla, bla... 

Les empezó a decir todas las restricciones que tenían. Pasó el tiempo ya eran las 8 de la noche. Y de repente sonó el timbre. 

Asuka.Yo abro!! Talvez es Hikari 

Asuka corrió hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Touji parado en frente. 

Asuka._ ash.... eres tu.... 

Asuka cerró la puerta y subió a su cuarto y Touji, pues se enojó y volvió a tocar el timbre, para esto Shinji abrió. 

Touji.Dónde está esa mocosa que....... 

Shinji.calma, calma... está en su cuarto... 

Touji.Me las va a pagar... 

Touji subió, entró al cuarto de Asuka de golpe y empezaron a discutir, sólo se oían los gritos. Volvió a sonar el timbre y Asuka salió del cuarto corriendo. 

Asuka.Esa es Hikari (empujaba a Touji) 

Touji.Oyeeee!!! Todavía no acabo contigo!! 

Asuka abrió la puerta, vio a Hikari y se salió. Luego Shinji y Touji hicieron lo mismo. Al llegar al antro Miterio, Asuka y Hikari no tuvieron problemas al pasar ya que Asuka conocía a los de la entrada, pero cuando los otros 3 llegaron (entiéndase Touji, Shinji y Kensuke) no los dejaban pasar ya que Shinji se veía demasiado chico, pero de todos modos pudieron pasar ya que Touji conocía a uno de la entrada. A Kensuke sí lo dejaron pasar, también conocía a los de la entrada. Ya adentro Shinji y Kensuke se sentaron en la barra para pedir algo, Touji se iba a ligar a unas tipas. 

Shinji.quiero una cerveza.... 

Barman.Este hola amigo... (típico que te dicen amigo y tú ni los conoces) si me regalas una propina.. no sé... un cincuentito... te doy todo lo que quieras... 

Shinji._ mmm....... 

Shinji sacaba de su cartera $50 y se los dejaba en el bote donde tení todo el demás dinero. 

Barman. Gracias amigo que quieres!! 

Shinji.ya te dije.... una cerveza 

Barman.Calma amigo.... siempre hay tiempo... 

Se la servía y luego el barman veía a Kensuke. 

Barman.Qué onda Kensuke qué te sirvo!! 

Kensuke.Em.......... lo que sea que tenga vodka 

Barman.Va... una iguana verde........ 

Kensuke.Yeeeeeeeeah.......... vodka y ron blanco..... 

Le servía y empezaban a platicar de mil cosas, Shinji solo los veía con cara de aburrimiento y mejor se puso a pensar en Asuka. De repente Kensuke vio a alguien y le avisó a Shinji. Kensuke.Oye Shinji..... que no la que está hasta allá es Asuka?? 

Barman.Asuka que.... Asuka Sohryu?? 

Shinji.oye sí eh... sí se parece voy a verla... 

Kensuke.Te acompañaría pero tengo que contarle algo a este viejete (señalaba al barman) 

Barman.Woooooooow....... esa Asuka está como quiere!! Oye amigo (le decía a Shinji) si quieres llegarle créelo que te rechaza... 

Shinji.lo sé... vivimos bajo el mismo techo... tu crees que no la conozco bien!! 

Barman.Siiiii güey..... y yo soy superman... 

Kensuke.De verdad..... los 2 viven en la misma casa... 

Barman.Va......... no les creo......... 

Shinji.se lo voy a decir ahorita 

Kensuke.Vaya..!! 

Shinji se dirigió a Asuka dejando a Kensuke con el barman. Al llegar a su destino, Shinji se tronó los dedos y se preparó. 

Shinji.A-Asuka......... Asuka.... 

Asuka.(volteó) Shinji??? Hasta aquí te tengo que ver!! 

Shinji.em....... quisiera hablar contigo... 

Asuka.Que no ves que estoy con Hikari!! 

Shinji.pero es urgente... 

Asuka.No Shinji......... 

Shinji.pe.......... oye Hikari.. Touji está ligando por allá... por qué no vas a detenerlo?? 

Hikari.¿Queeeee.........?? Ese méndigo.... (se iba) Asuka.¡¡OYE!! No me dejes sola... -_-u 

Shinji se sentaba en donde Hikari y dejaba su cerveza. 

Asuka.Bien...... gracias por alejar a mi amiga.... 

Shinji.perdón... 

Asuka.No sabes decir otra palabra?? 

Shinji.(calló pero luego la miró) Asuka......... sobre lo que pasó hoy... 

Asuka.Qué... qué pasó hoy?? 

Shinji.em...... lo que me preguntaste que si a alguien le gustabas y te dije que yo.... 

Asuka....... ah........ ya recordé.......... y eso qué?? 

Shinji.qué es cierto... 

Asuka no se sorprendió, seguía pensando que era una broma o una apuesta entre sus amigos. 

Asuka.Ja......... no te creo...... 

Shinji.(la vio fijamente)............ no me crees..... por qué no me crees?? 

Asuka.Porque tu amigo Touji y tú hacen bromas pesadas y yo creo que esto es una apuesta que tienen.... 

Shinji.no, no es cierto... 

Asuka.Ash......... por favor........ no finjas.... 

Shinji.cómo te puedo comprobar.... 

Asuka.Haber.. deja veo......... ya sé... dame $200 

Shinji.¿Qué........ sí, claro y luego? 

Asuka.Ves....... te duele perderlos verdad?? 

Shinji.¡¡No es eso!! Si quieres te los doy en la casa, pero no es una apuesta de verdad... neto...... 

Asuka............ era una broma sabes!! Bueno qué será...... algo que también te agrade.... no mejor que no te agrade.... bueno sí... va no se cómo lo quieras tomar.......... 

Shinji.eh??? qué cosa....?? 

Asuka.......... dame un beso..... 

Shinji se quedó sin habla y se sonrojó como rayo, parecía tomate. Asuka lo vio detalladamente. 

Asuka.Jajjaja........... te pusiste rojito... entonces...... podría ser verdad.... sí talvez........... bueno depende del beso..... 

Shinji se puso aún más rojo y nervioso. Asuka se acercó a Shinji, puso una mano detrás de él y la otra tocándole el mentón. Luego se fue acercando hasta rozar sus labios y quedarse un tiempo así. Shinji sentía las hormonas en su garganta, parecía que iba a explotar, más aún cuando sintió una lengua en su boca, era la de Asuka que ya se había emocionado con el beso. Del otro lado el barman se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se lo informó a Kensuke. 

Barman.Woooooow.... el tipo que estaba aquí se está besando con la Sohryu 

Kensuke.QUEEEEEE..... DÓNDE??? 

Kensuke volteaba y los observaba, se veían tan tiernos y tan picados en el beso que parecía como si estuviesen solos, no pelaban a nadie. Aunque lo crean o no, esto pudo haber sido efecto del alcohol. So...... what??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Terminada a la 1:18 am del sábado 27 de octubre de 2001. Bueno, esta historia me gustó mucho ya que casi no hay fanfics sobre esta pareja y pues a mí me agrada bastante. Y lo siento pero no he hecho imágenes sobre esta linda parejita besandose ^x^ jeje^^. Lo que más me gustó fue que la historia, de hecho la mayoría de mis historias terminan con la frase del título. Y también en la noche, bueno madrugada. Dejen reviews si quieren ^__^ 


End file.
